The Digital World Academy
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Welcom to The Digital World Academy! Please fill out a few simple questions to determan if you will be accepted into the school.


The Digital World Academy

By: Samantha Peace HeartStar

Hi everybody this is Samantha Peace HeartStar with a new series of stories. These ones are about Digimon with a few Kingdom Hearts characters in them. I do NOT own Digimon, or Kingdom Hearts. Also I'm not the Samantha Peace HeartStar in the story. And without any further waiting the story.

Hi I'm Academy director Samantha Peace HeartStar, but please call me Ms. Sammy, or Ms. HeartStar. Okay let me rephrase that you must, empathies on must call me one of those two names. I rarely let any one call me just Sam so don't call me that unless I allow you to.

Now then the professors here are as follows Tai and Davis as soccer coaches, Kari as the basic Digimon care instructor, Matt as the gym/battle field instructor, Sora (the female one) as the art club director, Joe as the in the field medical needs and natural remedies instructor (his idea to call it that), Mimi as girls fashion consultant (long story), Izzy as Digi evolution instructor, T.K. runs the Digi egg nursery, Yolei and Ken run the crest finding stations for graduates, Cody is the night security guard (Armadillomon is the day time guard), the keyblade wielders Kairi/Naminé as the academy nurse, my younger cousin Janet as the musical arts (as in band and chorus) director, Sora (the male one)/Roxas teaches battle strategies, and Marcy teaches Drama.

Okay now that that's out of the way let me tell you this most of the staff here are between 13-17 years old. I am the only adult other than the creepy old janitor and Janet is 12. And no you cannot date the staff.

Now before I continue tell me a little bit about yourself. Keep in mind you must include everything listed below.

Name:

Age:

Appearance: (keep in mind this includes hair, skin, and eye color. Oh and please have at least two outfits, but no more than ten.)

Personality: (that includes attitude and interests.)

Partner(s): (no more than four. It can be a made up Digimon. If partner(s) is made up please include a description.)

Partner(s) personality: (includes attitude and interests. Also it doesn't have to be the same as yours.)

Digi evolution process: (how does your partner(s) Digivolve?)

Digivice: (is it a (n) old school as in the original, D3, DX, D Max, or D Deluxe?)

Interesting facts: (is there anything we should know about you, or your Digimon?)

Now then let's cover some ground rules.

Never leave school property unless on a class outing or camping trip, and don't wander away from teachers during them.

No one is allowed on the school yard or in the class rooms aside from the nursery visiting room at night.

No bribing Armadillomon into letting you off school property.

No bullying. This is a bully free academy. Verbal bullying gets you suspended, but physical bullying gets you expelled.

You must be in soccer, band, chorus, art club, or drama if you want to get a free Digi egg to raise at the end of the first semester.

I know I already said this, but no flirting with/dating staff. It has the same consequences as bullying.

Have fun with your Digimon.

Oh my Digimon Ladydevimon just told me that a young girl has registered to be in the program. Here is her form.

Name: Mary McGill

Age: 14

Appearance: I'm a girl with pale skin (although the tops of my arms and hands are tanned), chocolate brown eyes, and fiery red hair. I wear caramel colored glasses. My outfits are as follows. My red t-shirt with a crest of love made out of ribbon sewn on with my black faux mink fur shrug sweater, my black knee length skirt, my red leggings, and my platform wedge heels. Also I have my pastel pink sundress with my lilac leggings and my cream colored wedge heels. Another one of my outfits is my Violet Angiwomon costume with my cream colored sandals. Then I have my Alice in wonderland costume which is a blue ball gown, with a white apron, white tights, and black dress shoes. And my final outfit is my lime green t-shirt with my hot pink jeans and my lime green and hot pink sneakers.

Personality: I'm usually pretty happy and full of positive energy, but when I'm mad it's best to keep your distance.

Partner(s): a Lilac Salamon which is a Salamon with lilac cheeks instead of pink, and my pet dog/wolf hybrid Aleu. She's a descendent of the famous sled dog Balto who by the way wasn't half wolf like in the movie, or a purebred Siberian husky like Wikipedia says. He was actually one tenth wolf. Any way I know Aleu isn't a Digimon, but she's a dog that talks like human plus she can fight really well so please let me bring her please! She's really pretty and with her cream and white coat and wolf like paws she looks just like the Aleu from Balto 2 wolf quest.

Partner(s) personality: Sally (my nickname for Lilac Salamon) is a lot like me, but Aleu is much more cool and collected, until someone makes a grammar error that is. Then she will usually correct it at the wrong time and/or place and get into trouble.

Digi evolution process: Sally Digivolves into a Pink Gatomon whom I call Gato and Gato Digivolves into Violet Angiwomon whose hair looks a lot like Merida from the movie BRAVE, she acts a lot like her too. Violet Angiwomon, or VA as I call her wears a violet tube top shirt that has golden edges, pink angelic wings extending from the shoulders, and ends just above her belly button, a violet ankle length skirt with golden edges, cream colored lace-up sandals, and a violet helmet with golden rims and pink angelic wings extending from the sides. Her hair is a curly red mop.

Aleu doesn't Digivolve unless you count turning into a human thanks to an Anidition crystal.

Digivice: a D Deluxe.

Interesting facts; well I can spirit Digivolve into Angelicamon and Frost Fairy Angelicamon. Sally and Gato only eat sushi and peanut butter cracker sandwiches. I already mentioned Aleu's in previous sections. Oh and when I'm mad I usually draw or write stories. Although I often do that and I don't take it very lightly when people interrupt me when I'm drawing or writing unless their asking what it's about. End

Well that was quite interesting, but now we can say we have our fist student at the academy which yes is in the digital world. Also so long as any no Digimon house pets are kept on leashes or in side student's rooms they will be permitted to stay. Keep in mind this means no sheep, goats, cows, horses, or chickens. Well I'm hoping more of you respond so we can have a full and fun filled academy year. Oh one more thing every month two classes will be picked to go outside the property. One will be for in the field learning outings and the other for a one week camping trip. Well I guess all I can say now is welcome to The Digital World Academy. End of story.

Well what do you think? Please respond with your characters and what you think about the story. Signing off for now,

- Samantha Peace HeartStar (the author not the character).


End file.
